A Younger Youngest
by starstruk97
Summary: Reid was only mucking around! He didn't mean it! Was it really his fault that he read the Latin wrong... Ok, so maybe it was! The brothers now must race to help their youngest when danger strikes as an old enemy comes back! DE-AGED TYLER! R&R
1. A Spell Gone Wrong

I DO NOT OWN THE COVENANT OR THE CHARACTERS!

please R&R! or if u have any idea's or recommendation, I'd LOVE to hear them!

Sorry if the chapters a little short :L

* * *

><p>"Tyler! Tyler, wait up!" Reid called running up to his 'brother' after the last bell of the day rang. He caught up with the younger boy, slinging an arm around his shoulders.<p>

"Hey Reid. What's up?" Tyler smiled up at his brother as they walked towards their dorms.

"Nothing much baby boy, but Caleb wants all of us to meet by the book this afternoon, are you free?" Reid removed his key and unlocked their door before entering and dropping all of his belonging by his bed.

"Yeah man, I'm free." Tyler put his belongings away neatly, "Why are we having the meeting?"

"Dunno, he just said we should check that everything is going smoothly, you know, breeze through the book. We'll probably get interrogated!" Reid laughed grabbing his wallet and heading out to Tyler's Hummer, the younger boy in tow.

* * *

><p>"Reid and Ty are here." Pouge pointed out from his seat around the book.<p>

"Hey guys!" Reid yelled as he made his entrance, "Let's get this over and done with shall we? I wanna go to Nicky's later on, you guys in?"

"Yeah man, we're in!" Pouge smiled and knuckled the blonde.

Reid and Tyler took their seat's as Caleb asked the usual questions; _any weird feelings? Anything suspicious? Any Darklings? Any nightmare's? Anything weird or odd at all?_

All the three other boys answered truthfully with a simple, no.

After the interrogation Caleb and Pouge were quickly looking through some scriptures while Tyler and Reid sat around bored to death.

"Well this is nearly as fun as watching grass grow!" Reid growled earning a small giggle from his younger brother, "aye! I got an idea!" Reid stood up and grabbed a spell book, breezing through the pages, looking for an interesting spell. All the spells we're in Latin, but all four boys knew Latin pretty well.

"Oh! Let's try this spell out!" Reid exclaimed, seeing a Latin spell he translated to be about happiness. "This spell is supposed to make someone really, really happy." Reid laughed at how corny the spell was.

"Reid, I don't think you should go around casting spells." Tyler said cautiously.

"Relax baby boy, actually, come to think of it, I think you need to be a bit happier!" Reid laughed and began reading the Latin.

"Reid!" Tyler groaned, but did nothing to stop the blonde bad boy. Every time Tyler and Reid we bored here, they would cast spells on each other, it was like a tradition and it was usually a lot of fun.

As Reid kept chanting the Spell, Tyler could feel the magic around him. Reid finally finished the spell and looked up at the youngest brother. There was a purple hazy mist surrounding the boy as the spell began to work. Suddenly all the purple entered Tyler and he let out a pained cry. Reid was about to run over when a blinding light exploded around the room. Reid covered his eyes from the light, still hearing Tyler crying out.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm so screwed for this!_ Reid thought to himself as he heard two pairs of footsteps entering the room from behind him.

As soon as the light appeared, is disappeared. Reid turned around to see a confused and very pissed Caleb and Pouge standing in the door way. "What the hell just happened?" Caleb bellowed.

Reid turned to look to where Tyler was sitting just moments before; he was no longer there. Fear crossed his face, "TYLER!" He yelled, "TYLER!"

Pouge and Caleb were at his side in a second, "Reid, what did you do?" Pouge asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I cast a spell, and now Tyler is gone!" Reid cried, a tear falling from his eye. He stood up quickly before going to where Tyler was sitting a moment before. As he stood there, wondering what could have happened, he heard soft cries.

"REID!" Caleb nearly screamed! "YOU DID WHAT?"

"SHH!" Reid warned him hurriedly. "Can you hear that?"

All three boys were deathly quiet as they listened. "It sounds like someone crying!" Pouge exclaimed.

They all followed the sounds around the corner. When they all turned they gasped at what they saw!

* * *

><p>R&amp;R xx<p> 


	2. Don't Make Me See Him!

Hiding in the corner was a small child, about 3 or 4, crying his eyes out. He was dressed in extremely oversized jeans and a hoodie. The boy and the clothes looked familiar.

"Oh my god!" Reid breathed, "There's no way!"

"Who is he?" Pouge asked creeping forward to the young boy.

"Tyler." Reid whispered, realising his de-aged best friend. "SHIT! I bloody de-aged my best friend!"

"Holy shit it is!" Caleb exclaimed walked over to the weeping boy. As he moved closer the boy moved back, Caleb stopped in his tracks, "Tyler?" He whispered, crouching down the boy's height, "It's me, Caleb. You remember me right?"

Tyler shook his head, "y-y-your too big!" Tears fell like a waterfall down the kid's cheeks as he stuttered in a young, high pitched voice. If it wasn't for such a serious situation, Reid would have laughed at the girly-ness of the voice.

"Tyler, how old are you?" Caleb slowly crept closer, trying not to scare to kid.

"I'm f-f-ive." The kid hiccupped.

Caleb reached out to grab the kid. Tyler got scared and tried to run away but got caught and tripped in the oversized clothing. He cried even harder as Caleb picked him up in his arms, his legs falling out of the jeans, leaving him in just the giant hoodie.

Reid stared on dumbfounded. Tyler looked so young, so little. He had always been the youngest, but only by less than a year, now he was five, FIVE! Reid had forgotten how small Tyler was for his age back then. He could easily pass for a 3 or 4 year old, even though he was 5.

Caleb held the crying boy in his arms tightly, wondering how he was going to explain everything to the young and confused boy. "Reid, show me that spell." Reid grabbed the book and handed it to Caleb. "Pouge, here take Tyler." Caleb handed the child over before looking at the spell.

"Reid you Idiot! It's a de-aging spell! Why did you use it?" Caleb yelled.

"I read it wrong! I though it made you happier." Reid mumbled, embarrassed and ashamed.

"You better hope there is a reverse spell! First though we should take him to one of our dad's."

"Take him to mine," Pouge volunteered, "We don't want Tyler's to know yet, plus Reid's parents are away."

"Call him; say we will be over in 10." Caleb took Tyler from his arms again, glaring at Reid while doing so.

"Hey! I didn't mean too!" Reid mumbled, not making eye contact.

"Hey Tyler?" Caleb said softly to the child in his arms. Tyler was trying to hide in the navy hoodie, as he cried. "Tyler, buddy, I need you to stop crying, do you think you can do that?"

Tyler hiccupped and wiped his eyes, looking up at Caleb, fear evident in his eyes. "Good work!" Caleb smiled, "Now we are going to take you to see Pouge's dad, are you ok with that?"

"POGO!" The boy squealed happily, "Where is he? Where's Pogo?" Tyler searched the room frantically for his friend.

"I'm Pouge." Pouge said stepping in front of the boy.

"No you're not!" Tyler argued, "You're old!"

"Well, Ty, he actually is Pouge, and I am Caleb. See, a spell went wrong and changed you from your 17 year old self, to your nine year old self."

Tyler looked at Caleb as if he was a mad man, "You're weird."

Caleb huffed, "It's the truth Ty! See I'm Caleb, that's Pouge, and the blonde over there is Reid."

Tyler gave out a small cry when Caleb said _Reid_. He tried to hide further into the hoodie, "I don't wanna see Reid! Please don't make me see him!"

Caleb gave Pouge a questioning look, while hugging the boy tighter.

"We should get him to my dad, and quick!" Pouge said walking out to the car.

Reid trailed behind the trio, thinking about what Tyler had said. He hadn't even thought that Tyler would be scared of him, he had totally forgotten about how much of a jerk he was to the younger boy when they had first met. He really hoped Pouge and Caleb wouldn't ask about it, but he knew they would.

_Flashback_

_5 year old Tyler was sleeping over at Reid's once again because he parents left to a business conference. To say the least, 7 year old Reid was not the happiest. _

_Tyler walked out to the Garwin's back yard to say hi to Reid, even if he really didn't want to._

"_Hi Reid." Tyler said as cheerfully as he could._

"_Tyler." Reid replied without looking up. He was digging around in the dirt as he found a worm. Tyler just stood behind him awkwardly, feeling out of pace._

"_Wanna play with me Tyler?" Reid asked an evil smirk Tyler couldn't see on his face._

_Tyler had never been asked to play with Reid before, so he agreed, thinking they were going to be friends. _

_Suddenly Reid lunged at the younger boy, pushing him to the ground and pinning him there. Reid used his size and weight to his advantage. Tyler was still small for his age, so Reid could easily overpower the smallest boy. _

"_Let's play 'Feed Tyler Worms'!" Reid laughed, picking up a worm from the ground._

_Tyler began to cry, "No! I don't want to play that! Please don't!" Tears slid from his big blue eyes._

"_Open up, Baby Boy!" Reid used his hand to force Tyler's mouth open before dropping the worm in his mouth. He covered Tyler's mouth with him small hands so that the little boy couldn't spit it out._

"_Swallow." Reid commanded as Tyler squealed and squirmed underneath him frantically, but to no prevail._

_After several minutes, Tyler swallowed and Reid laughed. "You're ickky! Tyler!"_

_He let Tyler go and resumed playing as Tyler ran off crying to the bathroom, about to throw up._

_End Flashback_

**Wow haven't updated this is AGES! Just found it and felt the urge to update. R&R hoped you liked it. And I know its short but still it's longer than the first chappie. **


	3. Young Mister

**Hey guys, I decided to update again! Just saying though **_**CHANGES WERE MADE TO THE LAST CHAPTER! TYLER IS NOW 5 YEARS OLD, NOT 9!**_ So you may want to read chapter 2 again :D I don't know Pouge's Dad's name so I calling him Victor.

"Boys! I'm in the living room!" Pouge's dad, Victor, greeted them as they walked inside the house. Victor was seated on a lounge chair in the living room, reading a book, wondering what the boys needed to see him about that they couldn't explain over the phone.

Victor signed as he heard the boys sit down on the space seat without looking up from his book. "I am guessing you four also received Darklings? Am I right?"

"What?" Caleb gasped, "You received a Darkling?"

"Yes I did. All we fathers did. Isn't that why you're here?" Victor said uneasily, beginning to put his bookmark in place, and place his book aside.

"No. We have ah- a different problem." Pouge mumbled.

"And what is your problem?" Victor looked up, surprised to see only the three older boys and an infant in Caleb's arms.

"A spell gone wrong." Reid blushed red, looking down.

"Now should we be discussing this further in the presence of young mister..." Victor worried for the safety on the Covenant with an unknown boy around.

"Simms." Caleb finished Victor's sentence, "Young Tyler Simms. Reid cast a wrong spell, and now Baby Boy is actually a baby."

"My God it is young Tyler! Is he alright? Is he hurt?" Victor studied the child, realised it truly was the youngest son.

"He's fine." Pouge explained, looking at the now sleeping child in Caleb's arms.

"This is what he meant! On no- oh no, oh no, oh no. You've got to protect him, keep him out of sight! We need a way to being back the older Ty. Oh no." Victor rambled, obviously distressed.

"Dad. Dad!" Pouge stopped his father, "What do you mean 'this is what he meant'? What's wrong dad? Is Tyler in danger? This have something to do with the Darkling?"

"Boys, I'm sorry to say but Chase in back, and he knows Ty's been deaged. He's coming after him. The Darkling said so, something about 'a younger youngest will break the bond, tragedy and death, of which the oldest will be fond'."

"So what do we do?" Reid's voice quivered.

"Well first of all, let's get him some clothes that fit, and he must be hungry. I'll start looking for some answers to our problem. Um- Reid ah- stay with me. The other boys can help Tyler."

"What?" Reid gasped "Why?"

"Victor, you keeping Reid back with you, doesn't that happen to be in relation to why Tyler was scared of him earlier?" Caleb asked eyeing Reid.

"I'm afraid so. You boys would have been too young to remember, or even to understand, but Reid and Tyler had their difficulties together. For some reason they just didn't get along. Caleb and Pouge, you won't believe the number of fight the boys were in, verbal fights soon escalated to physical fights which escalated into full blown bullying. We believe it was something to do with the age difference. Reid was the youngest of you three by quite a few months and worked hard to be able to play with you and gain you're respect. When Tyler came along jealously sparked as you three were forced to spend time with him, even though he was nearly 2 years younger. Sorry Reid for bringing this up, but, as you three would remember, Reid and his father got themselves into quite a few fights as well, and even though his didn't touch you Reid, we later figured out that somehow he sent some of his powers to you. These powers were anger filled and were what fuelled you to be so violent and cruel to what was supposed to be your little brother. If you noticed, once you received your powers, you didn't hate him as much, as soon enough became friends."

"Oh." Was all Pouge could say as the other two remained silent, taking everything in.

"Tyler is now, 5 year old Tyler, who is scared of you Reid, scared you'll hurt him. Till he settles in, I think it would be best if you distance yourself from him Reid. We need to keep him safe, we need him to trust us."

"Yes sir." Reid mumbled dejectedly.

**Done! Random chapter... came out of nowhere. Sorry it wasn't long... I still hoped you like it though...**

_**THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION! IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO FINISH IT, REVIEW OR PM ME!**_


End file.
